Hazel Eyes
by The-next-you-know-who
Summary: See this is what happen, he end up hurting people before they even enter his fucking life, he recalled the people he cherished and lost because they love him. ONE-SHOT! Dedicated to Ezabella!


DEDICATED TO : Ezabellaa

RE- EDITED :P (last one was pathetic)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade Series but Takao Aoki does.

WARNING: Awkward teenager, few curse words and a depressed Kai. I ended up doing what I do best O_O

* * *

Kai stared out of the open car window as it smoothly moved on the road, he watched as the scenery pass by and the wind caress his silvery bangs. He was wearing his school uniform which mainly consist of Green blazer, white pants, green tie and pants, his face was devoid of the usual blue triangles. He was on his way to his school which is quite a distance away from his home, he frowned at the thought of the place. It's not like he hated going to school, his problems are people or more specifically the morons he has for classmates. Those people just don't leave him alone, he don't know what kind of pleasure they get by pestering him by their meaningless talk.

What bothers him most isn't the fact that they approach him or tried to talk to him, its the fact that they only wanted to be close to him because he was rich and maybe even cause he is famous. He sighed as recalled that he spend most of his time wandering through the streets of Moscow or participating in the underground tournaments. No his friends mainly the Bladebreakers don't know about, will he ever tell them, nope what they don't know won't hurt them as for the Blitzkrieg Boys he hadn't seen them after the BEGA incident.

He didn't want to admit it, hell he'll never admit it in front of others but there was this time of the year he felt lonely. He knew that the next championship is approaching and he'll get to see them again but he wished it had come sooner even if all he would've done was stand in the corner with eyes close and arm folded. There presence was enough to calm his nerves, he remembered that he never replied to there messages and how they literally stopped calling him since he never picked up his phone.

But God are they stubborn they still kept on spamming his text box, he snorted at the thought. He could've blocked them but he never did instead he had seen each and every one of them. Then why did he never replied? Because he didn't know what to say or express, maybe he was embarrassed of making a fool of himself. They understood that and that's the reason they still stick around. After the countless times he had betrayed them, they always gave him the second chances to prove himself even if his literal second-chance has already been wasted a long time ago. He didn't know how or when it happened but it did and before he knew it, they had broken down the wall he had built around himself.

His grandfather had just been released from the jail, after the BEGA catastrophe. He sighed, he didn't know how to feel about that, should he be happy that his grandfather, his only living relative is finally free or should he be angry that man who raised him as a weapon is out in the open. So far he hadn't done anything to Kai for betraying him for his friends, they had barely talked except for the formal greetings.

"Sir, We're here!", the driver's voice snap him out of his trance. He nodded, grabbed his bag and got out of the car before the driver even had the chance to open the door for him.

The building was as usually bustling with teenagers and a few middle aged teachers. He made his way through the throng of teens in the corridor towards his class. The moment he appeared he could feel the many heads turned in his directions and he ignored them as usual. Everything was plain normal, to the point that it felt like he was reliving his previous day and then he turned the corner.

Until out of the blue someone bump into him, but he manages to retain his balance but the other person was not so fortunate. It was a girl, obviously, he knew where he was walking and it wouldn't be surprising if she did it on purpose. Her straight brown bangs hides her face, she had healthy white skin and she was wearing girl version of their green schools uniform which was simply a green blazer, tie and skirt complemented with a white dress-shirt. He glared at her as the girl shakily stand up and stuttered apologies, to be honest he can't understand what she was saying but since she bowed so he guessed that.

He stared at her as she hastily started to collect her fallen belongings, he mentally debated whether or not should he help her, in the end against his will he decided to pick the notebook laying in front of his feet. Apparently they both ended up grabbing the notebook at the same time, surprised they both looked up their eyes met. And at the moment they felt like the time has stopped and they are the only people in the world. Kai found himself lost in the depth of those 'Hazel Brown Orbs', so deep and beautiful, he admired the way her green-rimmed glasses framed her eyes.

Suddenly the girl blushed and step-away snapping him out of his trance and he realized that he staring too long at her. Times like these he was really glad that he had such control over his emotion otherwise he would've blushed too. But he didn't know why but staring at her made him kid of feel giddy on his stomach and he didn't care if it felt like he was being pervert, its not like he has good image anyway. He noticed how the dress complemented her look, the way she shuffled her feet nervously and the blush on her face making her look more cute.

He was doing it again God, help him.

"Uhm... Kai?!", she said stretching her hand toward her notebook.

He grinned mentally, _'So she knew his name, huh!'_

He was about to give book back to her when a realization hit him 'he didn't know her name', he then pulled back the concerned object and read the name slip on it.

'Masoom Momoiro'

 _'Strange name but who is he to judge'_

He gave it back to her and she all but ran away from him, he stared as her long brown hairs sashay after her like a cape. He dragged a hand through his hairs, man whats wrong with him usually he never behaves like that towards a girl, he was in need of serious help.

* * *

Next day, everybody cleared out of his way as Kai stormed into the classroom, he dumped his schoolbag forcefully in his desk and plopped down on the chair with a thud. He buried his head on his palms, taking deep breathes to calm himself. He had gotten into an argument with his grandfather today, why the oldman always pokes his nose in Kai's life was beyond him. He massaged his temples in order to ease the raging headache. He had runaway from the mansion after their squabble yesterday, he sighed, he know he'll regret it later but at that moment he just needed to get away from everything.

"Good Morning Mr. Petrunin", the class chorused and Kai reluctantly stand up to greet the teacher, who is a man in his late 30s.

The teacher greeted the students and give them some information about the upcoming science fair.

"You will participate in a group of two, submit your names in two days. Aside from that, I am very pleased to announce that today is your surprise test-", the whole class groaned in unison showing their disapproval.

"-of the topic I've been teaching you for this whole week. Now keep it down, you kids ain't stopping the inevitable", the teacher continued peering at them from the top of his glasses with a chuckle as he gave them the question-paper one by one, soon he reached Kai. Kai stared at the sheets, in all honesty he doesn't know a thing written on the paper, he had not studied yesterday, just his luck.

"Now you may begin", the teacher announced and all the students started to fill their sheets at a fast speed, there was rhythmic sound of pen scratching against the paper.

Pushing back of the chair against the floor pierce through the classroom.

"I'm done", Kai said. Everyone was looking at him in astonishment except the teacher. He gave it to the teacher, who gave Kai a look, he shrugged. The test paper was not even touched it was devoid of any answers. Kai simply took his bag and exited the classroom. He could feel a familiar pair of eyes staring at him but he ignored it on purpose.

* * *

Kai was called in the principal office apparently his grandfather was wondering where'd he went, on top of it they were not happy with his depleting performance. When he went home his grandfather gave him one hella of the lecture. He was angry kind of depressed as he strolled in the park, people gave him disapproving look. Currently he was wearing a black tank-top and grey baggy jeans.(trust me he was looking pretty good *winks*)

He goes to a tree and punch it a few times (poor tree) some splinters had managed to get into his skin as his fists started to bleed. He felt good as pain started to course into them. He finds a bench at the corner-most portion of the park and sat on it.

"Are.. y..ou alright!?", he knew who was the owner of the voice. It was the voice of the person responsible to all of his troubles, she was the one who always keeps on occupying his mind blocking his connection to the reality. She is the reason he was so damn confuse, she made him feel really weird in the stomach and he can't think straight because of it. Maybe if he ignored her, surely she'll take a hint and leave.

He felt a hand reaching for him he swatted it away from him. He heard a yelp, he didn't think he hit her hand that hard. Daringly he looked in her direction, there stood Masoom clutching her hurt hand to her chest, her hazel eyes those enchanting eyes were watering now, they were showing she was hurt. He quickly stood and left, he heard someone calling for him but he didn't look back.

See this is what happen, he end up hurting people before they even enter his fucking life, an old wound in his heart opens, as he recalled the people he cherished and lost because they love him. His parents.

* * *

Masoom gazed at the orange tainted sky with a little sadness and sighed. Then she stared at her baby cousins, a girl and a boy whom she was helping with homework, since they've been inside the house for a long time they decided to do homework in the park. They were sitting on a picnic blanket at corner most part of the park where its the least crowded.

"Why are you acting so emo today?", said Jamie her best friend as pushed his glasses up. Yes they were both four-eyed buddies.

"He didn't came to school today, I wonder what happened?", she told him.

"Puft, I told you the guy wanted to be left alone besides he's jerk. Why don't you just let it go?", he asked again.

"Why is it bothering you that much?", she asked back.

"Whaa.. I'm not bothered !", he said indignantly and pouted. She laughed at his childishness.

"Anyway I'm getting something to drink. Do you guys want something?", he said standing up.

"Yeah brought me a lemon tea", Masoom said.

"Orange juice!",said the little boy.

"Can I come too?", said the little girl jumping up and down.

"Alright", Jamie said as he grabbed the little girl and both of them went to buy the drinks leaving the other two on their own.

"So, its just you and me huh, Coco",she said to her cousin who was engrossed in his work.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of burgundy eyes were watching them from afar or at-least that's what who ever saw the person staring will think. But the boy was actually eyeing the street lamp hanging over their head, it seems loose and as if on the cue the wind has started to pick up.

The boy was Kai should he go tell them to get away from the lamp or let it be, its not like it'll fall off that easily. After contemplating a little he decided to warn them, after all he was here to apologies to Masoom might as well get over with it.

He walked toward them and halted close enough to them, he stared at the way she softly smile at the younger boy praising him for his work. Would it ruin her mood if she saw him he didn't want the beautiful smile on her face to disappear.

"huh!", she looked up her face paled at his sight, she didn't know why but, him suddenly appearing out-of-nowhere kinda startled her.

The minute her eyes turned to him his mind short-circuited and he stopped thinking. They stare at each other like statues.

What happened next was very fast for the human eyes to capture. The bulb on the street lamp clanked, he pushed the other to away from the spot.

Masoom glared at Kai,"Have you lost your mind?"

 _'Maybe Jamie was right I easily get worked up by people'_ , before the train of her thought can pick up anymore speed the lamp finally dropped on the spot where they had just been sitting sending sparks here and there, some sparks landed on the blanket causing it to catch fire. The park manager rushed with a extinguisher.

Masoom felt her heart stopped she wasn't worried about herself but if coco had been hurt... Oh god she didn't even want to think about. She hugged her cousin tightly, who hugged her back, the little mishap had scared him. Then she felt a pair of lean arms around him.

"Oh My God, I'm glad you're alright,you've scared the daylights out of me", he said between pants the drinks forgotten on the ground. It felt to her like something was missing, she pulled away from him and found her girl cousin was here, so what is it that seems missing?

'Kai'

She turned around to find the boy already exiting the park.

"Jamie! please drop coco and kyoko to their home.", with that she dashed after the boy.

"Wait! Where are you going ?", she waved in response to him, she could here him muttering something about girls but for now she needs to catch Kai.

"Kai WAIT!", she called after him, but the boy refused to look back. Why is she going after him? She laughed mentally at the question, she has always admired him from afar, never missed a single match or T.V. channel he might make an appearance in even if it was for a short time. Yes she a big fan of him, she always wondered what Kai was like outside of beyblade world, sure when he came to school the boy's behavior had scared her.

But after she saw him so much broken, she just can't let him be like it. Besides her Kai look better when he cool not when he is an emo.

 _'WAIT! HER KAI'_

She halted her sprint, a blush appearing on her face as she covered her face from her hands.

"Tired already"

She looked ahead Kai was panting to but he had stopped and was looking at her. Thankfully now her blush can be passed for exhilaration from running.

He approached her, she found herself rooted to the spot.

They both avoided looking at each other. Then they both started at the same time.

""Look-""

""No you go first""

*silence*

"look I'm sorry I..", with that Kai started to back away but Masoom caught his hand.

"Thank you"

huh?

"I said thank you for.. saving us... Look I got ..uh.. I'm sorry too", she mumbled but Kai heard her just fine from this close.

Realizing she was standing a little too close to be comfortable, she let go of his hand and took a step back. There was an awkward silence between them.

"So, will you be my partner for the science fair?", Kai asked suddenly. He didn't know why but he didn't want an opportunity to spend a little more time with her slide.

"Uh?", she was caught off guard by the question.

"It's fine if you don't wan-"

"NO,!", she mentally face-palmed herself talk about being desperate," I mean I'd love to", she blushed God now Kai must think she's stupid.

"Thanks "

She gave him a look.

"For saying yeas. I guess", he scratched the back of his head.

'Wow did she really made the great Kai Hiwatari uncomfortable'

"It was my pleasure", she said giving him a soft smile. She could swear she saw a ghost of smile on his face too.

"Masoom", she heard somebody call her name.

"COMING!", she replied than she turned to Kai, "I'll see you in school 'kay. Bye!", her hazel eyes shining with happiness.

He nodded at her with that she ran back to the direction she'd come from.

Kai has never look forward to the next day of school that much.

* * *

 **NOTE:** I turned it into a One-Shot. Phew I'm happy to finally complete it. I actually liked it :P Don't underestimate the power of angst! It was done in such a haste that only I know, anyway It was originally supposed to be a drabble but that turned out crappy, the only thing I know about drabble is it is supposed to be 500 or more words long and nothing else. So if some body know how to write a drabble do tell me

Ezabellaa: I hope you liked this improved version. Happy Eid! Glad that you liked the name Masoom ! :)

Cutetyhil: I actually don't understand what you mean by the review (sheepishly) but I guessed it means improve the shot, so here we are... and about the name haha I know Momoiro means pink but tha's all an imaginationless person like me had come up with :P I ain't changing it. Happy Eid to you too Simy

Neha: haha same to you , sissy but you guessed wrong I'm actually a Christian XXD Ezabellaa here give an idea to write on this occasion so I decided to write one for her as a gift.

Don't forget to tell what you think in the reviews :)


End file.
